Curse Of The Were Penguin
by Slinkgirl95
Summary: When Skipper is bitten by a strange creature, he begins acting more penguin like that ever before. Can Kowalski, Rico and Private help their leader before he remains a Were Penguin forever? READ AND REVIEW! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, this is Slinkgirl95 here with my first story, titled "Curse Of The Were Penguin". It is a bit of a mystery story, involving our favourite Penguins from "The Penguins Of Madagascar". I think I might try to add in some Skilene. Well, I hope you like the first chapter. Well, enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PENGUIN PERFORMANCE**

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in New York. The sunlight hit the city buildings, which cast enormous shadows across the city. At Central Park Zoo, there was a Penguin Habitat with four penguins standing on a little concrete island, surrounded by water.

The first penguin had dark sapphire-blue eyes, the second was probably the shortest, the third was the tallest and the last one had a Mohawk.

There were a lot people who were crowded around their habitat, waiting for them to perform their amazing tricks.

"Ready, boys?" the penguin with the dark sapphire-blue eyes known as Skipper, who was also their leader, said with a cocky smile.

"Ready", Private, the shortest and youngest penguin squeaked in a British accent.

"Ready", the tallest penguin who goes by the name Kowalski replied.

"Uh-huh!" the last penguin, Rico, blurted out.

And away they went! They began performing their amazing tricks that no one could get enough of. Skipper began sliding on his belly around the concrete island like as if it was made of ice, Private began dancing on one spot, Kowalski did a couple of moves in the water and Rico wiggled his butt to the crowd!

WOOT! The crowd cheered! Then, Kowalski got out of the water, held up Private and Rico as the two held up Skipper and Kowalski began sliding across the island like it was made of ice while Skipper did all kinds of poses.

The first pose he did was putting his flippers under his beak and blinking his eyes a couple of times in a feminine way. AWW! The crowd cheered.

The second was him standing up with his flipper on his forehead in a saluting way. YAHOO! The crowd cheered some more.

And the last pose was Skipper lying on his side, with his left flipper on his hip and his right flipper on his cheek and he somehow had a rose in his beak and he raised his brow a couple of times.

WOOT! WOOT! The crowd went wild! Skipper then leaped into the air, spat out the rose which went into the crowd as someone caught it, dove into the water, flipped out, spun around a bit and then landed on the concrete island and bowed at the crowd.

WOO HOO! The crowd cheered more and congratulated the penguins by throwing fishes of all kinds at them.

Nearby their habitat was a zoo keeper named Alice, who just sighed at the sight before walking off.

"Our work here is done, gentlemen", said Skipper as the crowd began to disappear. Then the penguins began giving their trademark high-fives away, a way of showing that they had completed a goal.

They then began eating away at the fish.

Suddenly, something brown leapt into their exhibit and onto their little concrete island.

"Hey, guys!" the voice came from the brown object which was an otter who goes by the name Marlene.

"Ello, Marlene", Private greeted.

Rico turned around from his fish with a mouthful of it and smiled and waved at Marlene.

"I saw your guys performance; it was great!" Marlene said as she raised her arms in the air!

"Why thank you, Marlene", said Skipper.

"I swear you guys are getting good at your performances", said Marlene. "I mean, especially with the…"

"Ugh, here we go again" Skipper sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Marlene asked with annoyance.

"Don't think you don't know what's gonna happen next", Skipper sighed. "You're gonna go on about how we're always performing, but we don't seem to put enough effort into it".

"What?!" Marlene shouted.

Marlene just sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh, why do I even bother coming over here anyway when you guys think I'm insulting you", Marlene sighed.

"And what's that's supposed to mean?" asked Skipper as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Kowalski, why do they have to argue over little things?" asked Private as he nibbled away on his fish.

"I don't know", replied Kowalski as he looked over at Skipper and Marlene arguing like as if they were little kids. "Just ignore it", then he turned back to his fish and nibbled on it.

"Well, good bye!" Marlene finally shouted thus ending their argument. Then she hopped over the fence and marched straight towards her habitat.

Skipper sighed with relief. She had finally gone!

"Alright, boys, she's finally gone!" said Skipper as he waddled up to his men and began eating some of the fish

"What will we be doing for the rest of the day, Skipper?" asked Private.

"Well, we still have to think of how to celebrate Halloween this year", replied Skipper.

Kowalski slapped his forehead when he almost forgot about Halloween. Yes, it was that time of year, Halloween.

"Isn't Halloween this Friday, Skipper?" asked Private.

"Yes, Private, and we need to think of how to celebrate Halloween this year", replied Skipper.

"Kowalski, options for Halloween this Friday", said Skipper.

Kowalski pulled out his trusty pad and began writing down a couple of ideas.

"Well, we could have a limbo party", Kowalski stated. "Or we could have a dress-up party".

"Well, I don't know", said Skipper with his flipper under his beak in a thinking kind of way. "Well, we probably should think of that later, but I think that maybe we should spend the rest of the day off".

The penguins gasped.

"For being a good team, I would like to offer a day off", said Skipper.

WOO HOO! The penguins shouted.

_Well, what did you all think? I know this chapter's kinda short, but I'm just kinda new at this, so I'm kinda a bit of a noob on here lol. What will the Penguins be doing for the rest of their day? Well, you'll just have to see in the next exciting chapter of "Curse Of The Were Penguin". Please read and review. No flames!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, dudes and babes, Slinkgirl95 here with chapter two of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time, Skipper and the Penguins were about to have some fun. Story is better than summary. Please read and review. No flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**MOVIE NIGHT**

So for the rest of the day, the Penguins decided to have some fun.

The first activity they did to do was a have a game of volleyball. Kowalski and Private teamed up while Skipper and Rico teamed up with each other.

"Okay, ready, boys?" said Skipper as he held up a volleyball.

"Set, go!" he threw it into the air and hit it! It went flying across as Kowalski leapt into the air and smashed it across! It was Rico's turn; he leapt up and hit it with his butt! It went flying towards Private, who was about ready to hit it until THUD! It hit him in the face and he went flying into the water!

"One point for us!" shouted Skipper.

"Ah-hah!" shouted Rico.

Then the two began exchanging high-fives.

* * *

Then, later on that day, they decided to go "fish" for hotdog items for their fish they had saved after their performance that morning.

They were up in a high tree, just above a hotdog cart, where the vendor was serving people hotdogs.

"Now, Skipper, you don't want to end up breaking your flipper like last time", said Kowalski as Skipper began fishing with a fishing rod for some hotdog items while the vendor wasn't looking.

"Relax, Kowalski", said Skipper. "I'm way over elusive Polish sauerkraut.

He remembered when they had gone fishing for hotdog items and when Skipper tried to fish for the elusive Polish sauerkraut, where he fell out of a tree and broke his left flipper.

"I think Skipper's got something!" Private said with his British accent.

Skipper began reeling in the fishing rod with a bucket attached to it with chopped onions inside.

"Woo-hoo!" shouted Rico with his flippers in the air.

"Chopped onions!" shouted Private.

Rico began licking his beak at the sight.

Skipper finally reeled it in and the Penguins began putting chopped onions all over their fish

"Sauce anyone?" Skipper asked, waiting for a reply.

* * *

Near sunset, they stopped off at the "Zoo-Venir" shop to "steal" some movies from inside. They were right outside in a nearby bush.

"Alright, boys", said Skipper with his flippers behind his back. "Now, you can choose one movie".

"Um, Skipper", began Private. "Does that mean we only get one movie out?"

Skipper sighed. "No, we're each gonna choose one movie, which means we get four movies out"

"Oh", replied Private, who now understood. After all, he was the youngest Penguin.

"Alirhgt, move in men", Skipper said as the coast was clear and they all waddled inside, making sure no one would see them.

After that, they came back to the HQ with the "stolen" movies.

After settling down and having a popcorn to eat during the movie, Skipper sat up and began speaking.

"Alright, let's see what we got", said Skipper as he took out the disk out of a DVD case and put it into the TV and it began.

The first movie was an action movie titled; "Spy Hard: Part 2". The movie was full of of explosions and huge car chase scenes. Rico was enjoying it the most, probably because of his love for dynamite. Skipper sat there with his flippers across his chest and he had a cocky smile on his face. Kowalski and Private were just amazed at the explosions.

After about an hour and a half, Skipper stood up. "Excellent choice, Rico", said Skipper, knowing it was Rico who picked it out. The second movie they watched was a comedy, titled "Supermad!" about five minutes into the movie, it was just full of laughs already! "Shut up, stupid! You don't even know how to speak Japanese!" "Oh, yes I do!" shouted two voices on the TV. The Penguins began laughing, especially Private. "Excellent choice, Private", said Skipper after the movie had finished.

Time for next movie! The next movie was a romance movie titled; "The Kiss Of Eternity". Throughout the movie, there was kissing and smooching and more kissing! At some parts, Kowalski had to cover Private's eyes!

Near the end, a man and a woman leaned in close and kissed. The Penguins had different expressions; Skipper had his back turned, Private was teary-eyed, Rioc had a paper bag out, ready to throw up and Kowalski just sat there with tears in his eyes but a rather happy smile spread across his face. He then imagined the man on the TV was him and that the female he was kissing was a female dolphin named Doris.

Doris was a dolphin in the Zoo whom he had a crush on.

After the movie had ended, Kowalski sighed dreamily, Private blew onto a handkerchief and Rico threw up into the paper bag because of his sensitivity to mushy stuff. Skipper turned around and and walked up in front of the TV, turned around and looked at Kowalski.

"You chose the lovey-dovey movie?" he asked Kowalski.

"Um, scientific name would be romance", replied Kowalski. "But, yes, I did pick it out"

Now it was Skipper's movie that was last. It was a science-fiction horror titled: "Attack Of The Vicious Were-Penguin"

The movie was about two guys and a female on a hunt for a creature known as the "Were-Penguin". "I think I got it!" shouted a voice on screen. "No, wait; it's over there!" another voice shouted. Then screaming could be heard. "Oh, no, it's got Ellie!" the first voice shouted out.

Suddenly, the power went out, along with the TV.

"Oh, dear", said Private timidly.

"Aw", grunted Rico.

"Don't worry, I'll sort this out", said Skipper as he began waddling towards the fish bowl entrance.

"Please come back alive, sir", said Private for no reason.

Skipper jst slapped his forehead. "Of coarse I'm gonna come back alive". Then he began making his way up the fish bowl entrance and onto the little concrete island.

He looked around and noticed that there were clouds looming in the sky. Then there was a flash of lightning. Skipper looked back down into the hatch. "Don't worry men", he began. "It's just a power cut".

However, unknown to Skipper, there was something black with big flashing red eyes and breathing hardly, clinging to a light pole nearby their habitat.

"I'm suggesting that a rainstorm is coming this way..." he continued. Then the creature dove into the water. Skipper turned around, but no one was there! He turned around, back to the htach and continued. "And I'm suggesting that a lightning bolt could have..."

But before he could finish his sentence off, the strange creature leapt onto Skipper!

Then there was a scream! AHHHHHHHHH!

_Oh, no, looks like something got Skipper! But what!? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next exciting chapter of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Please read and review. No flames!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, people. This is Slinkgirl95 here with chapter three of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time, something got Skipper, but what? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. Please read and review. No flames. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THERE'S SOMETHING FISHY ABOUT SKIPPER**

The Penguins gasped when they heard Skipper scream from above. They rushed over towards the fish bowl hatch and made their way up, one at a time. They leapt up onto the little concrete island and found Skipper, lying there, unconscious.

"Alright, we need to bring him down", ordered Kowalski. Then the Penguins began lifting Skipper up and brought him back down into the HQ.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Skipper woke up, in his bed. He was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Whoa, what happened?" he simply said as he held his head a bit.

"How do you feel, Skipper?" a voice said.

Skipper turned his head around and found Kowalski, Private and Rico, standing there.

"How do you feel", the voice came from Kowalski.

"Are you okay, sir?" asked Private.

"I'm not sure", replied Skipper as he began rubbing his head.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Kowalski.

"Not really sure", replied Skipper. "I remember being on the platform..."

As he went on, Private noticed something on Skipper's right flipper.

"Um, sir", Private butted in.

"In a minute, young Private", said Skipper. "And then I think I heard something in the water..."

"Um, sir, I think..." Private butted in again.

"Not right now, Private!" shouted Skipper. "And then I think something leapt on..."

"Skipper, may I..." Private finally butted in.

"Alright, what Private! What!" Skipper shouted quite angrily. Then Private quivered a bit. "I'm sorry, Private. So, what is it?"

"Skipper, what's that on your right flipper?" Private asked as he pointed his flipper at Skipper's right flipper. Skipper held it up and noticed a bite mark.

"Huh, I don't remember that being there", Skipper shrugged. "All well, it's just a bite mark".

Rico looked at the bite mark, amazed.

"Er, Skipper, I think you should go to the Zoo Vet", said Kowalski.

"What?" Skipper shrieked. "I'm not going to that needle-possessed demon!" Of coarse, Skipper had a fear of needles and thus hated going to the Vet, especially for shots.

"But, Skipper, what if you catch an infection through that bite mark?" asked Private, shivering. Rico continued to look at the bite mark. "You could... die"

Skipper got up and _SMACK!_ He smacked Private across the face!

"Sorry, Skipper", Private simply said.

"All I'm saying is that, I'm not going to the Zoo Vet", said Skipper. "Kowalski, wrap this up with some bandages"

"I'm on it", said Kowalski as he waddled away to grab the first-aid kit.

"Now, I just need some shut-eye", said Skipper

* * *

That night, after the Penguins had gone to sleep, Skipper, who wasn't asleep, kept on turning over and groaning as he tried to go to sleep.

The next morning, Kowalski, Rico and Private, who were now awake, got out of their bunks and made their way down the ladder beside them. They turned and noticed Skipper, who was now finally asleep. He laid there with his feet in the air and his tounge sticking out to one side, probably something like what Rico would do.

"Do you suppose he's okay?" Private asked.

"I'm not sure", replied Kowalski.

Rico then made a sign that looked like he was getting hung.

"No, Rico, I don't think he would be like that", said Private.

Rioc then grunted.

"We should let him rest a bit more", Kowalski suggested. "I'm just gonna go make up some plans for the day"

Then the other two Penguins followed Kowalski to the table.

* * *

A few minutes later, Skipper woke up and sat up in his bed. He then got out of his bed and made his way over to the table were the other Penguins were. Kowalski was busy making plans, Private was watching cartoons on the TV like a toddler and Rico was sitting there, stroking the hair on his beloved doll.

"Morning, boys", said Skipper.

The Penguins looked up from what they were doing and noticed Skipper standing there.

"You feeling better, Skipper?" asked Kowalski.

"Well... not really", replied Skipper. "I had the worse sleep ever"

"Want me to make you a nice cuppa coffee with a fish in it?", Private said happily with his British accent.

"That would be lovely", replied Skipper as he patted Private's back.

Private waddled away to make the cup of coffee.

Skipper then sat down and noticed the morning newspapers. He opened it up and began looking through the papers.

"You sure you're okay, Skipper?" asked Kowalski. Skipper looked up from the papers and turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, I'm gonna say it once; I feel okay", replied Skipper with a bit of anger in his voice. "Oh, right, sorry, sir", said Kowalski as he went back to his plans for the day. "No, no. I think I'm the one who should be a bit sorry", replied Skipper. "I just didn't have a good sleep last night". Then he turned back to the papers. However, he noticed a picture of the city with a full moon in the sky.

He starred at the picture for a moment, but then he began fidgeting and groaning. He then felt his heart racing. Kowalski looked up at Skipper, who was still fidgeting. Skipper then got up and _WHAM!_ he threw the papers across the room like as if there was a spider or something!

Kowalski and Rico, who were sitting there, starred at Skipper. What just happened?

Skipper then noticed Kowalski and Rico, sitting there, starring at him in confusion, even Private, who was standing there with the cup of coffee.

"Oh, um, I could have sworn I saw a needle in the papers!", Skipper chuckled.

"Skipper, here's your coffee", Private said as he had come back with the coffee.

"Oh, thank you", said Skipper. He then took a sip out of it, but then _SPAT!_ He spat the coffee out! Huh!? "What is this?" said Skipper. Huh? What was going on?

"Did I make it a wee too hot, sir?", said Private with his British accent.

"Too hot! It's not that! I need fish! Come on! I'm a penguin!" shouted Skipper. He then took the fish out of it and ate it.

The Penguins just starred at their leader in complete confusion. What was going on?

* * *

Later that day, the Penguins were outside, waiting for Alice to come by and give them their breakfast. Alice then came by, listening to her MP3 Player, holding a bag of fish in one hand and a wooden blank in the other hand.

"Smile and way, boys", ordered Skipper.

She then placed the plank into the habitat so that it would make a little bridge kind of way. She then entered the habitat and poured the fish out of the bag into the fish bowl. She then noticed the Penguins waving at her. She just shrugged like she didn't care and left the habitat with the wooden plank.

"Oh, boy, fish time!" shouted Private as the Penguins began rushing up to the bowl. However, before either of them could get to it, Skipper got in the way. "No way, boys!" he said. He then turned his back on them and began eating away at the fish! He didn't even let them have one bit!

"Um, Skipper, we need at least...", said Kowalski. Skipper turned around and hissed at them with a mouthful of fish. _GASP!_

"Aw", grunted Rico.

"Why, hello neighbours!" a voice shouted from out of nowhere.

They looked over and noticed a trio of lemurs on the little concrete island. The first lemur was a ring-tailed lemur, wearing a crown. The second was a fat aye-aye and the last was a small, cute, cuddly mouse lemur.

The ring-tailed lemur, known as King Julian stepped into the scene.

Skipper turned around from the fish. "Ugh, what is it Ring-Tail", he said. He preferred to call King Julian "Ring-Tail"

"I just wanted to tell you that I, the Royal King of the Zoo, will be holding a big party this Friday!" shouted King Julian

"Party?" said Skipper. "What is it, a Halloween party?"

"Yeah, how did you know!?" said King Julian

"Probably because it's Halloween this Friday", said Kowalski.

"Oh", said King Julian. "So, you gonna come?"

"Umm... sounds tempting, but, nah!" said Skipper.

"Oh, never mind!" shouted King Julian as he began walking away. "But you're still invited anyway!" he shouted as he began to walk away.

"You know, there will be games, limbos and... candy", the aye-aye, called Maurice said.

Hearing the word 'candy', Kowalski's face lit up with delight. "C-c-candy", he said, delighted at the sound of the word.

"I love CANDY! the mouse lemur, named Mort shouted.

The Penguins rushed up to Skipper. "Can we go!" they all shouted in unison.

Skipper just sighed. "Ugh, fine, if you have to".

Then the Penguins cheered a bit.

Then the Lemurs leapt over the fence and began maing their way towards their habitat.

"So, they're not coming", said King Julian.

"Oh, they're coming alright", said Maurice.

* * *

That night, after the Zoo had closed down for the night and all the Zoo animals had gone to sleep, or at least, there was something lurking through the Zoo. It was definitely a creature of some sort. The creature couldn't quite be maked out, but it's shadow on the ground showed something of a bird shape. It was breathing harshly. It began creeping up towards the Zoo-Venir shop. And then _CRASH!_ The sound of glass breaking and smashing on the ground was heard. Some of the Zoo animals woke up to the sound.

_Oh, no! Something got into the Zoo-Venir shop, but what? And what's with Skipper's strange behaviour? Well, looks like you'll have to find out in the next exciting chapter of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Please read and review. No flames!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sup, people. Slinkgirl95 here. Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while. I was on holiday down at Waihi for the last week of my Christmas Break, then it's back to school! :( Anyways, last time, something got into the Zoo-Venir shop at the Zoo, but what was it? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**OPERATION: HUNT DOWN THE WERE-PENGUIN!**

The next morning, the Penguins were outside on the little conrete island, ready for some early morning training.

"Alright, men", said Skipper as he held up a fish. "We're gonna try something a little different today".

"Like what, Skipper", squeaked Private.

"A new tactic", replied Skipper. "In order to survive, we need to know how to defeat an enemy"

"So, what is the new tactic?" asked Kowalski.

"Defeat the enemy for food", replied Skipper. "I want you men, to try and defeat me, or at least, to get the fish I am holding".

"Ohhhh", muttered Rico.

"Ready?" asked Skipper.

The Penguins then stood in karate poses, ready for action.

"Go!" shouted Skipper. Then the Penguins targeted themselves at Skipper!

Private ran straight up at Skipper, but was knocked away by Skipper, into the water!

Kowalski snuck up behind Skipper. However, Skipper noticed him and BOOM! He was blown away by Skipper!

Rico leapt into the air and onto Skipper! He managed to pin Skipper down onto the ground and grab the fish!

"Woo-hoo!" Rico shouted a bit. But then he felt something grab his flipper, which was Skipper. Skipper then threw Rico onto the ground and took the fish off him. Skipper then gave a slight growl at Rico.

Kowalski sat up and Private got out of the water. They then looked at Skipper, wondering why he was growling.

"Huh?" Rico cocked his head.

Skipper then noticed their strange looks and dropped the fish.

"Sorry, Rico, men", said Skipper. "I didn't know what happened there"

Suddenly, Marlene jumped over the fence and onto the little concrete island.

"Guys, something's happened down at the Zoo-Venir shop!" she shouted. She looked as if she had just run a marathon!

"Like what?" asked Skipper.

"I'm not sure", replied Marlene.

* * *

The Penguins and Marlene had made their way over to the Zoo-Venir shop, hiding behind a bush. Something _had_ happened! There was shattered glass everywhere, gifts inside where ripped apart and shelves had come off the wall.

Suddenly, they heard Alice's voice nearby the Zoo-Venir shop. They noticed Alice standing there with a police officer with her.

"And you're not sure what could have gotten in there?" the Police officer asked. "Are you sure it could have been a burglar or something?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Why would any burglar break into a shop that basically sells plush toys and stuff"

"Well", said the police officer. "Then it could have been something else"

"Something else?" said Kowalski.

"What do you think happened?" asked Marlene.

"I'm not sure", said Skipper.

"Do you know what could have gotten it there, Skipper?" asked Private.

"Not quite, young Private", replied Skipper. Then he began tapping the bottom of his beak. "Or... it could have been Dr. Blowhole"

"Dr. Blowhole?" questioned Kowalski. "But he's a dolphin. He couldn't possibly get on land"

Dr. Blowhole was an enemy of Skipper.

"Maybe it could have been an animal", Marlene suggested.

"Marlene, can you stay out of this", said Skipper.

Marlene just rolled her eyes.

"What is all this racket about?" a voice said, which belonged to King Julian, who was walking in on the scene with Maurice and Mort.

"Something got into the Zoo-Venir shop for your information, Ring-Tail", said Skipper.

"Skipper, Alice and the police officer are leaving", said Kowalski. "We might be able to investigate".

Then the Penguins, along with Marlene and the Lemurs, made their way up towards the Zoo-Venir shop.

"Kowalski; analysis", ordered Skipper.

Kowalski then stepped up to the entrance of the shop and noticed beak marks in the door.

He then began examining the beak marks in the door. He then turned around. "Well, this is definitely the attack of a bird".

"A bird?" said Skipper. Then he put his flipper under his beak and thought for a while. "What kind of bird are we talking about?"

"Not sure", replied Kowalski.

"But what kind of bird would destroy a place like this", said Private.

"Or a vicious bird", replied Kowalski. "It was almost as if it was the attack of a... a Were-Penguin"

"What?!" shouted Skipper. He marched up towards Kowalski and _SLAP!_ He slapped him across the face! "Why would you believe it to be a Were-Penguin anyway?!"

"Well, it is a vicious bird and it could have possibly..."

"Kowalski, it's a fake bird... a belief", said Skipper.

"Um, guys, what's a Were-Penguin?" asked Marlene, butting in again.

"Ugh, it's just a fake bird from a movie", Skipper sighed.

"Actually, it's been in a couple of movies... and possibly books, Skipper", said Kowalski.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't exist", said Skipper.

"Well, then why did you get that movie out?" said Kowalski.

"What, you mean "Attack Of The Vicious Were-Penguin"?" replied Skipper. "Well, because I thought it would be pretty good, but it wasn't that good"

"Well, is it a Were-Penguin?" asked Private.

"No, it's not! It's not a Were-Penguin! Come on!" shouted Skipper. The he turned to Rico. "Rico, do you believe it could have been a Were-Penguin?"

Rico just shrugged his shoulders.

"It could have been the fossa", butted in King Julian, who was still there.

"Stay out of this, Ring-Tail", said Skipper.

"Just suggesting", replied King Julian.

"Well, are you guys gonna do anything about it?" asked Marlene.

"How can we?" said Skipper.

"Come on, Skipper, it has to be a Were-Penguin attack", said Kowalski.

"Ugh, fine, it was a Were-Penguin", Skipper finally said. "We'll hunt it down tonight, and then I can prove that Were-Penguins don't exist"

* * *

That night, after the Zoo had closed down for the night, the Penguins were right outside their habitat, ready for the hunt for the Were-Penguin. It was at least sunset by now.

"Alright, boys", said Skipper as he stood in a military pose. "Tonight, I'm gonna prove that Were-Penguins do not exist"

"But what if there really is one", said Private.

Skipper just sighed. "Were-Penguins do not exsist, and I'm sure of it"

"Oh, face-to-face with a Were-Penguin", said Kowalski. "This might be a scientific breakthrough"

"Alright, Kowalski, time", ordered Skipper.

"Well, it is supposably sunset, which should supposably be at least 09:00 hours", replied Kowalski.

And finally, the sun had finally setted. Skipper then held his head a bit a began groaning. The Penguins looked at him.

"Are you okay, Skipper?" asked Private with his British accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Skipper. But then they heard something coming from a bush.

The Penguins gasped, except for Skipper.

"Rico, flashlight!" ordered Skipper. Rico then spat out a flashlight, which landed in Skipper's flippers.

"I'm going around the corner to check it out", said Skipper. "I'll give the signal". He then flicked the switch on and slid on his belly around the corner.

* * *

However, ten minutes had passed since Skipper had gone to chase down whatever was in the bush, possibly the Were-Penguin.

"It's been a while since Skipper had gone", said Private.

"About ten minutes", said Kowalski.

Rico nodded his head in agreement.

However, they didn't know that there was something watching them from a nearbly tree, kind of like something that was watching Skipper. They then heard something twitch like a branch.

"What was that?" said Private timidly.

"Don't know", said Kowalski.

Suddenly, something leapt out of the tree and straight towards them! _AHH!_ They all screamed! However, it managed to pass them and smashed into another nearby tree!

"Is that it?!" Private almost screamed.

Suddenly, the strange object stood up, trying to regain consciousness. It turned around to face the Penguins. However, it couldn't quite be seen it the dark. However, it had big, glowing red eyes.

The Penguins gasped in horror! _AHH! _It began making it's way towards the Penguins, who stood there, frightened, but why? Rico then spat out a fishing net and held it up high.

"Kowalski, is that a... a... a", Private said timidly.

"A Were-Penguin", said Kowalski.

The creature stood there, before them with glowing red eyes.

Rico then threw the net over the creature. However, it ripped it apart! Oh, no! What now?

"What now, Kowalski?" asked Private, timidly.

"RUN!" shouted Kowalski as they all slid on their bellies! The Were-Penguin slid on it's belly after the trio! "Avoid getting bitten by it!" shouted Kowalski. The Penguins slid around a corner and noticed a popcorn cart. They made their way over towards it and hopped inside. The Were-Penguin slid passed without even noticing that the Penguins were gone or that they were inside the popcorn cart.

"Now what?" said Private.

"We wait... til' morning", replied Kowalski.

_Oh, no! Looks like the Were-Penguin exsists alright, but what happened to Skipper?_ _Well, you'll have to find out in the next exciting chapter of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Please Read and Review! No Flames!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, everyone, Slinkgirl95 here with chapter five of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Sorry if the chapter seems a bit short and crappy, I was just out of ideas XD. Last time, Skipper oddly went missing on a hunt for a Were-Penguin and the other Penguins got chased by it! Chapter's better than summary lol. Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**KOWALSKI'S BIG DISCOVERY**

The next morning, Kowalski, Private and Rico were still inside the popcorn cart, but were asleep. Kowalski then woke up. He then noticed Private sleeping against him, so he lightly shoved him off onto Rico. He exited the popcorn cart and looked around outside. He then pooped his head into the popcorn cart.

"Private, Rico, time to wake up", he said quietly. However, they kept sleeping.

"Time to wake UP!" he almost shouted. Then Private and Rico woke up in alarm! Were they under attack?!

"Oh, Kowalski, it's you", said Private as he was now awake. Rico rubbed his eyes a bit

"We have to get back to the Penguin Habitat", said Kowalski.

"But what about Skipper?" asked Private. "Where did he go anyway?"

"Not sure, Private", replied Kowalski.

* * *

The Penguins were approaching the Penguin Habitat. They then noticed Skipper on the concrete island, with his back facing the way they were coming. They entered the habitat, were they noticed Skipper eating a large amount of fish from a bowl. They approached him slowly.

"Um, Skipper, you okay?" asked Kowalski. Skipper then turned around with fish in his beak.

"Joes it rook rike I'm ogay?" said Skipper through his mouthful of fish.

"Huh?" said Rico, not understanding what his leader said.

"Pardon, Skipper?" said Kowalski.

Skipper then swallowed his fish. "I said "does it look like I'm okay?""

"Well, um, yeah", replied Kowalski.

"Skipper, where did you go last night?" asked Private suspiciously.

"I... don't actually remember", replied Skipper. "I remember I was with you one moment and then I went to see what was around the corner.. and then I don't remember anything after that"

Kowalski had his notepad out, writing down all the things Skipper was saying.

"And then what?" asked Private.

"Well, I remember waking up this morning in my bed", said Skipper.

"Well, you do look kinda weak", said Private. "Would you like me to make you a nice cuppa coffee?"

"Coffee? No way!" said Skipper. "I'm sticking to fish!"

Private scratched the side of his head, wondering why Skipper didn't want any coffee lately.

"Well, today's recon duty day", said Skipper. "Rico and Private, I want you to come along with me", he then turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, you stay behind, let us know if Alice is coming"

And then Skipper, Private and Rico left for recon. Kowalski was left behind. After they had left, he noticed footprints in the shape of bird's feet on the ground. He noticed that the footprints were coming out of the Penguin Habitat and then into the Penguin Habitat and onto the concrete island. Then there were footprints going through the fish bowl entrance .

"Hmm", he thought to himself. He then climbed down the fish bowl entrance and into the HQ. He looked around and noticed that some of the equipment inside had either been destroyed or turned over; the table had been turned over, Private's 1st prize fish was opened and blocks of concrete were smashed together. The footprints were even leading to those things! However, he then noticed that the footprints were getting small when they were approaching. He turned his head slowly around and noticed that the footprints were leading into Skipper's bed!

_GASP!_ Kowalski's eyes grew larger when he figured out that Skipper was a Were-Penguin!

* * *

Private and Rico were atop the Zoo entrance with binoculars, but where was Skipper?

Suddenly, Kowalski appeared on top of the Zoo entrance, breathing harshly.

"Oh, Kowalski", said Private. "Why are you here?"

"Private, Rico, where is Skipper?" asked Kowalski.

"Oh, he went to go get some fish from outside the Zoo", replied Private. "But he hasn't even returned yet"

"WHAT?!" Kowalski almost shouted.

"Why?" asked Private.

"Well, you know it's, uh, dangerous", said Kowalski. He really didn't want to tell Private and Rico that he had figured out that Skipper was a Were-Penguin and that he was the one who possibly broke into the Zoo-Venir shop or that he chased them.

"Oh, Kowalski, he's our leader. What could possibly happen to him?" said Private.

"Well, you know, Officer X out there", replied Kowalski.

Officer X was an animal control officer.

"Oh, you're just being paranoid", said Private.

"No, something bad could happen to Skipper!" Kowalski lied.

Rico then turned to him and began pretending to choke himself and then fell to the ground.

"Yes, that's what could happen!" said Kowalski.

"Okay, so maybe we should go and try find him", said Private.

* * *

The Penguins had searched around the city, all day, looking for their leader. Kowalski still didn't want to tell them about Skipper's curse. It was almost sunset, and there wasn't much time. Kowalski had even put up papers around the park with a badly drawn picture of Skipper done by Kowalski.

"We've searched everywhere", said Private. "And I'm starting to get tired".

"Ah-hah", agreed Rico, looking worn out.

"Uh, looks like we've failed to find Skipper", said Kowalski.

"Why do you want Skipper back at the Zoo so badly?" asked Private suspiciously. Kowalski then turned to the young Penguin.

"Ugh, looks like I have no other choice, but to tell the truth", Kowalski sighed. "Skipper's been disappearing because he's..."

But before he could finish his sentence, they heard something coming from a bush. They all got into fighting positions, ready for an attack.

_What could be in the bush? And where did Skipper go, again? Well, stay tune for the next chapter of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Please Read and Review. No Flames._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yo, people. Slinkgirl95 here with chapter six of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time, Kowalski found out that Skipper was a Were-Penguin and that Skipper went missing. Chapter's better than summary. Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**SKIPPER'S METAMORPHOSIS**

The Penguins were in fighting position, as there was something in a nearby bush. Suddenly, something black and white came out of the bush and it turned out to be... Skipper. The Penguins got out of their fighting positions. Skipper was holding alot of fish in his flippers.

"Skipper!" shouted Private.

"Skipper, where have you been all day?" said Kowalski. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Relax, Kowalski", said Skipper. "I was only going out to get some fish"

"Can we have some, sir?" asked Private.

Skipper then pulled the fish closer to him and gave a slight snarl at Private, which scared him a bit.

"Skipper, we have to get you back to the Zoo", said Kowalski.

"Sure thing, men", replied Skipper.

* * *

The Penguins were making their way back to the Zoo.

"I was doing recon, but then I got hungry and went to get us some fish", Skipper explained on the way back, while he swallowed the last fish he had.

The Penguins entered the Zoo, which was now closed for the night. Kowalski then noticed the sun setting faster and began pushing Skipper

"Whoa, Kowalski, you're acting very strange lately!" said Skipper as Kowalski continued to push his leader to their Habitat, which they finally reached.

"I agree with Skipper", Private whispered to Rico. "Kowalski has been acting a little wierd, but same goes for Skipper"

Rico nooded his head in agreement. And finally, the sun had set.

Kowalski looked at the sky which had gone pretty dark now. He gulped. The Penguins entered the Habitat and onto the concrete island.

"Uh, Skipper, we have to get you inside, immediatally", said Kowalski.

"Okay, Kowalski, what's with the weird attitude lately?" asked Skipper.

"Ha-ha, weird attitude", Kowalski chuckled crazilly. "You're the _one_ whose been acting strange lately!"

_GASP!_ Did he really say that to his leader?

Skipper then marched up to and smacked him across the face! He then snarled a bit, which was very unusual.

"How, dare you say that to me!" he snarled more.

Kowalski rubbed his cheek and then noticed the full moon rising in the sky. Suddenly, Skipper held his head and began groaning. He walked backwards a few times until he moved towards the edge of the concrete island and almost fell in the water! Luckily, Private and Rico managed to grab hold of his flippers.

"That was a close one", Private sighed.

"Ah-hah", Rico agreed.

"Thank you, boys", said Skipper. "You know you could have let me fall into the...", but before he could finish off, he was cut off by something.

Private and Rico let go of their leader, who flung fowards onto the island and then stood there, expressionless, as if he was in a hypnotic trance, but what was it? Kowalski looked at his leader, hoping he wasn't looking at what he was thinking he was looking at. He turned his head slowly around and then noticed that Skipper was looking directly at the full moon!

Suddenly, the pupils in Skipper's eyes vanished and his sapphire-blue eyes became ruby-red eyes. Then, his beak dropped open and his heart began racing. The Penguins could hear his rapid heartbeat, which was getting faster every second! Was he having a heart attack?! Private and Rico backed away and stood beside Kowalski.

"Um, Skipper, did you forget to have your cuppa coffee?" Private asked timidly to Skipper, who was still in his trance.

"No, Private, I believe this hasn't got anything to do with Skipper's coffee", said Kowalski.

Suddenly, Skipper's now ruby-red eyes covered the white parts in his eyes, his feathers fluffed out and his flippers became actual bird wings in the shape of 'claws'.

Kowalski stood there, not knowing what to do, Private shivered and Rico just stood there, cocking his head to different sides, thinking the transformation looked kinda cool.

"Cool", he muttered.

Suddenly, Skipper's beak and clawed feet became sharper and he grew a pair of yellow penguin eyebrows.

Kowalski and Private looked on in shock and suddenly _SMACK!_ Kowalski got hit in the face by a pair of underwear! But where did it come from?

"OH, SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!" he shouted and then pulled the underwear off. He then heard a cough and looked at Rico.

"Sorry", muttered Rico, who had coughed out a pair of underwear.

Suddenly, all three Penguins looked at Skipper- no, wait, it wasn't Skipper anymore, or at least, but now, it was Were-Penguin Skipper!

Were-Penguin Skipper stood there with glowing red eyes, puffed-out feathers, yellow eyebrows and a sharp beak and sharp feet. He began breathing heavily.

"Uh, Sk-Sk-Skipper", Private shivered. "Is th-that y-you".

Skipper still stood there, breathing harshly.

"W-want me t-to m-make y-you a nice c-cuppa c-coffee?" Private shivered more. Skipper still stood there, but this time with drool coming from his beak.

"Private, that's not Skipper anymore, or at least", said Kowalski.

"You mean he's more l-like a...a...a", Private couldn't let the last two words out.

"A Were-Penguin", Kowalski finished off for Private.

Were-Penguin Skipper then looked up and let out a growl in their faces. Kowalski and Private held onto each other and screamed in fear. Rico just stood there, thinking it was once again... cool.

Were-Penguin Skipper then took a step forward and continued to breath harshly, with drool still coming from his beak.

"Take it easy, Skipper", said Kowalski as the Penguins began backing away from Were-Penguin Skipper, who continued to follow them. "It's us, your men, your friends, your..."

But then Were-Penguin Skipper let out another growl. The three Penguins screamed again and ran out of the Habitat for their lives! Were-Penguin Skipper soon followed them out as well! The Penguins slid onto their bellies and so did Were-Penguin Skipper! It was like as if they were repeating the other night's chase.

The full moon was definitely up in the sky. The moonlight from the full moon shone down onto the Zoo.

They slid around a corner and hid under a nearby bench. Were-Penguin Skipper slid around the corner as well, but didn't know where the trio of frightened Penguins were. He jumped onto a nearby trash can and noticed the full moon in the sky.

Then he let out a Were-Wolf-like howl at the full moon.

He stopped and breathed harshly as he looked around. Suddenly, Were-Penguin Skipper heard the sound of breathing and turned around and noticed the Penguins underneath the bench. The Penguins once again ran from under the bench and then slid on their bellies. Then Were-Penguin Skipper jumped off and followed.

The Penguins then found a table and jumped on top. However, Were-Penguin Skipper had followed them. And then they ran off again!

* * *

It had seem like hours since Skipper had become Were-Penguin Skipper and chasing the Penguins to various places in the Zoo.

The Penguins hid in a nearby trash can.

"Kowalski, w-why didn't you tell us that Skipper had the curse?" Private finally spoke, shivering in fear.

"I didn't want you guys to know", replied Kowalski.

Suddenly, they saw Were-Penguin Skipper, coming their way.

"What do we do?" asked Private.

"We have to capture him", replied Kowalski. "But we have to avoid getting bitten by him"

Suddenly, Were-Penguin Skipper marched up towards them and drool began forming in his beak again. Rico then spat out a fishing net and held it up.

"Ready, Rico?", asked Kowalski. Rico nodded his head.

Then, Rico jumped off the trash can and swung his fishing net over Were-Penguin Skipper! He was caught!

"Got him!" shouted Kowalski. Then he and Private gave each other high-fives.

Suddenly, Were-Penguin Skipper began growling and ripped the net apart! Now what!

Rico began backing away as Were-Penguin Skipper looked at him. He then began stepping up to Rico, who was still backing away. Rico then reingurgitated a stick of dynimate and lit it up. It was like as if he was trying to say "Don't make me do this".

"No, Rico!" shouted Kowalski.

"Aw", Rico muttered.

Suddenly, Were-Penguin Skipper stepped up and _WHACK!_ He whacked the dynamite out of Rico's flippers and it went flying into the air and somewhere into the Zoo! Were-Penguin Skipper then turned his head to the direction the bomb exploded in and ran off towards that area.

Kowalski and Private hopped off the trash can and stepped up towards Rico. Rico just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now what, Kowalski?" asked Private.

"Now we capture Skipper", said Kowalski with a salute. "And we stop at nothing!"

Suddenly, everything in the Zoo went bright and the sun was up in the sky.

"Sunset already?" said Private.

'Well, Skipper should be transforming back to his normal self", said Kowalski.

And with that, they went after Skipper!

_Well, that's all for this chapter! What did you all think? Did you like the transformation? Did you like the chase? Oh, yeah, by the way, the coffee joke, my friend from school came up with that idea, so I'd like to shout that out to my friend! Please Read and Review. No Flames!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Kia Ora (Hello in Maori) this is Slinkgirl95, here with chapter seven of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time, the Penguins witnessed Skipper's transformation. BTW, my first OC is in this chapter! Anyways, on with the chapter. Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**FINDING A CURE**

The Penguins rushed over to where the dynamite had exploded. Unfortunately, it had exploded in their Habitat!

"Oh, dear", began Private. There was black some everywhere and black markings on the ground in their Habitat from the dynamite.

They then found Skipper, lying on the little concrete island, unconscious. Kowalski rushed up to him.

"Skipper, speak to me!" shouted Kowalski. He then gave him a slap across the face, hoping he would wake up. He then gave another slap, but that didn't work either.

"Is he dead?" asked Private with his flippers up to his beak in a scared way.

Kowalski then put both flippers over Skipper's chest, checking for a heartbeat. _Bom-bom, bom-bom_, he could feel a heartbeat!

"He's alive, just unconscious", replied Kowalski. He then slapped Skipper again and again until _COUGH!_ He heard Skipper cough. He moved away as Skipper began to get up and began regaining consciousness.

"Ugh, what happened?" began Skipper, holding the back of his head.

"Skipper, are you okay?" asked Kowalski.

"Kowalski, what happened, how'd I, what happened to the Habitat?" asked a confused Skipper as he got up and looked around as there was black smoke everywhere.

"Um, Skipper, we have to tell you something", began Kowalski.

"Like what?" asked Skipper. "That Rico set off a dynamite, which exploded in the Habitat"

"Um, yeah, Rico did accidentally set off a dynamite", said Kowalski. Rico heard this and grunted. "But, Skipper, you are a... Were-Penguin"

Skipper then had a dumbfounded look on his face. His right eye began twitching as he was quite confused. Kowalski slapped his forehead, knowing he had made a mistake.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Skipper, I know this sounds weird, but it's true", relied Kowalski.

"How can I be a Were-Penguin?!" Skipper shouted some more. "They don't even exist!"

"But, Skipper, it really is true", Kowalski tried to explain. "Look at yourself, you're mean, your aggressive, you eat all the fish up and never leave any for us and..."

But then _SMACK!_ Skipper smacked Kowalski across the face!

"Don't you ever say that!" Skipper snarled in his face.

"Hah! Like that!" shouted Kowalski. "You snarled, which is not like you!"

"Oh, just cause I snarled, doesn't mean I'm a Were-Penguin", said Skipper as he gave Kowalski a slight glare. Suddenly, an idea popped into Kowalski's head; he waddled up to Rico and hit his gut and then a magazine came out. Kowalski grabbed it and began skimming through the pages until he stopped at something.

"What are you up to, Kowalski?" asked Skipper suspiciously.

Kowalski then waddled up to Skipper and shoved him a picture of a full moon in the magazine.

"Yeah, very funny", said Skipper. But then his right eye began to twitch and his heart picked up the pace. He then snarled a bit and whacked the magazine out of Kowalski's flippers!

"Hah, see, you're afraid of the full moon, meaning you're a Were-Penguin!" shouted Kowalski.

"For the last time, I am not a Were-Penguin!" shouted Skipper. "And I, uh, thought there was a spider on the magazine!" he lied.

"But, Skipper...", Kowalski tried to reason.

"Would you like a nice cuppa coffee?" asked Private.

"No!" shouted Skipper a bit to aggressive. Private then shivered

"Now I'm off to see Marlene", said Skipper as he waddled away to Marlene's Habitat.

Private and Rico turned to Kowalski.

"Now what?" asked Private.

"I don't know", replied Kowalski.

"Can we help him?" asked Private.

"I don't know, Private", replied Kowalski.

Suddenly, he felt Private hug onto him. He looked at Private, who had big, sad puppy eyes.

Kowalski just sighed. "Alright, if we can find a cure for Skipper, then that could work"

"But how can you cure a Were-Penguin?" Private wondered.

"How should I know!" shouted Kowalski. "It's not like we can just watch the "Night Of The Vicious Were-Penguin" movie and see if there's a cure in that!"

Then an idea popped into Private's head. "That's it, Kowalski!" he exclaimed happily.

"What's what?" said Kowalski, who really didn't even know what he had just said.

"We can watch that Were-Penguin movie again and see if there's a cure in it!" said Private.

"Great idea!" replied Kowalski.

"Ah-hah!" grunted Rico.

* * *

The Penguins were now watching the "Night Of The Vicious Were-Penguin movie again".

"We have to use the bronze!" a voice shouted on the movie. "No, wait; can't we use the special antidote?!" another voice shouted. "What special antidote?!" the first voiced shouted back. "The special antidote; Orca Blood X!"

"Orca Blood X?" Kowalski thought to himself as he watched the movie, along with Private and Rico, who was eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Okay, after him!" a voice shouted on the movie.

Kowalski then paused the movie and turned to Private and Rico.

"Well, was that the cure?" asked Private.

"Yes, I believe that that Orca Blood was the cure for a Were-Penguin", replied Kowalski, who then began waddling to the fish bowl entrance with a depressed face.

"What's wrong, Kowalski?" asked Private as he followed the tall Penguin.

"But where are we gonna find such a cure?" Kowalski said, looking at the ground, depressed.

"You're worried about Skipper, aren't you?" asked Private.

Kowalski looked at the young Penguin and then he looked up. He then began making his way up. Private and Rico followed Kowalski up and onto the concrete island. Kowalski looked around for a bit.

"Don't worry, Kowalski", said Private as he patted Kowalski's back a bit. "I'm sure It'll be okay"

"No, it won't!" shouted Kowalski. "Skipper has the curse, he'll never believe us and he'll probably remain a Were-Penguin forever!"

"Remain a Were-Penguin?" an unknown voice said from somewhere. They then turned around and saw a penguin clinging from a lamp post. The penguin then dropped into their Habitat and came a bit close. This penguin was about Rico's height and he was wearing a chain around his neck with a small jar of blood inside, making it look like a necklace.

"Who are you?" asked Kowalski.

"Oh, my name is Thomas", the Penguin began. "I come from Chicago Zoo, but I escaped, and now I'm here in New York"

"Well, nice to meet you", said Kowalski.

"I heard about your friend being a Were-Penguin and so, I guess I could help", began Thomas

"Wait, how do you know that our leader, Skipper is a Were-Penguin?" asked Kowalski suspiciously.

"Well, I was clinging onto the lamp post, and so I heard every word you said", replied Thomas.

"What's that you're wearing around your neck", asked Private as he pointed a flipper to the necklace around Thomas' neck.

"Oh, that's Orca Blood inside the jar", replied Thomas. "It really helps if you're a Were-Penguin, and it's the only cure for a Were-Penguin curse"

"So then why are... wait, hold on", said Kowalski. "If you're wearing a jar of Orca Blood around your neck, are you a..."

"Yes, I'm a Were-Penguin", replied Thomas. "I've lived with this curse for about a year, so I have to wear this jar around my neck to keep me in control of myself"

"Then why are you still a Were-Penguin?" asked Kowalski.

"Because I was bitten on the last night of a full moon and so I have the curse in me, forever", replied Thomas, almost sadly.

"Can we, use that, to cure our friend?" asked Kowalski.

"What, no!" said Thomas. "Well, I do happen to carry a spare one with me, so you can have the spare one"

"Can we put it into Skipper, to kill the curse?" asked Kowalski.

"Definitely", replied Thomas. "Now, tonight's the last full moon until the next full moon, so you have to get it into his system before sunrise, or else he'll remain a Were-Penguin forever, like me"

"Forever?" replied Kowalski.

"Forever?" Private said as well.

Rico pulled out his speak and spell, which said "Forever" for him.

Thomas then pulled out a chain with a small jar of Orca Blood inside and handed it to Kowalski.

"Now help your friend, oh yeah, you have to do it at night, though", said Thomas.

"Can't you stay?" asked Private.

"No, I've really gotta go now", replied Thomas as he left their Habitat.

Kowalski looked at the jar with Orca Blood inside.

"So, are we gonna use that to cure Skipper?" asked Private.

"Yes, Private, and I have a plan", said Kowalski. "Tonight, we wait for Skipper to become a Were-Penguin and we shoot the blood into him with a syringe!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Private agreed

"Yep!" agreed Rico.

"Wait; isn't tonight King Julien's Halloween Party?" asked Private. Kowalski slapped his forehead when he almost forgot that today was Halloween.

"Well, then, we can use the party as a lure!" said Kowalski.

"Now that's a good plan!" shouted Private.

Then the Penguins began giving high-fives.

_That's all for today. Looks like Skipper doesn't believe that he's a Were-Penguin, but it also looks like that the Penguins have found a cure and have a plan to save Skipper! Wait till the next chapter to see more. Please Read and Review. No Flames!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, Chapter Eight is up and running, after about a few weeks or something. This is Slinkgirl95, here with the latest chapter of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time in the story, the Pneguins tried to tell Skipper that he had the curse of a Were-Penguin, but he wouldn't believe them! But luckily, they found a cure! What will happen today? Find out! Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**THE PLAN TO SAVE SKIPPER!**

The Penguins were now in the HQ. Kowalski stood in front of a display easel with sheets of paper. Private and Rico sat on the ground, looking up at Kowalski, who was holding a stick. Private and Rico were sharing a bowl of popcorn to eat as if it was a movie they were watching.

"Alright, this is the plan", said Kowalski.

He then pulled up the first sheet of paper to show the beginning of the plan. The first sheet showed the words; "Operation; Cure The Leader!"

"I call it; "Operation; Cure The Leader"", said Kowalski as he pointed his stick at the words.

"Oh!" Private said happily.

"Okay, the plan is to...", Kowalski then pulled up the paper to show the first diagram of the plan. "Extract the Orca Blood, given to us by Thomas, into three different syringes"

The first diagram showed a badly drawn Kowalski, extracting the Orca Blood into the syringes. Kowalski pointed his stick to the drawing.

"Next", said Private.

Rico sat there, eating away at the popcorn.

Kowalski then pulled up the paper to show the next one. "We then take Skipper to King Julien's Halloween party as a way to get him to transform...", said Kowalski as he pointed his stick at a badly drawn Skipper at King Julien's Halloween party. "Of coarse, it is Halloween tonight, so I thought that would be... kinda cool"

"Next", said Private again.

Rico continued eating away at the popcorn.

Kowalski then pulled up that sheet of paper to show the last one. "...And then we shoot the syringes at Skipper, as many as it takes, and he should return to normal", Kowalski pointed his stick at a badly drawn Skipper as a Were-Penguin with a syringe injected into his body "And we need to do it at least before sunset"

"But what happens if that doesn't work?" asked Private sadly.

"Then Skipper will have to live with the curse for the rest of his life", said Kowalski as he looked at the ground, sadly.

Rico heard this and then he stood up and spat out a roaring chainsaw! He then swung it violently above his head as he laughed evilly! And then for some odd reason, lightning struck in the background!

"Oh, Rico, you think that a chainsaw's gonna cure Skipper?" Private sighed. He then remembered the time when they thought Skipper was a zombie and that Rico wanted to use his chainsaw on Skipper.

Rico grunted sadly and then swallowed the roaring chainsaw.

"Does that sound like a plan?" Kowalski asked for their opinions.

"Yep! Sounds like a good plan!" Private yelled happily with his British accent.

Rico nodded his head a little. He really wanted to use his chainsaw.

"Alright, now, Private and Rico, go search for Skipper!" Kowalski ordered. "We need him by sunset!"

Private and Rico then began making their way over to the fish bowl entrance. Private looked back at Kowalski.

"Are you sure Skipper will be okay?" asked Private a bit sad.

"What do you mean?" replied Kowalski.

"Well, I hope he's gonna be okay", said Private as he looked down at the ground.

Kowalski then waddled up to the young Penguin and patted his back a bit.

"It'll be okay, you'll see", Kowalski said, trying to cheer the young Penguin up.

Private looked up into Kowalski's blue eyes, like a brother.

"Thanks, Kowalski", replied Private.

Suddenly, he heard Rico squawking from above, who had already made it out of the HQ. Private looked up.

"Alright, I'll be up there!" said Private.

He then looked back at Kowalski, who said "Now go, I'll stay here and get started with extracting the Orca Blood"

Private smiled and then climbed his way up and out of the HQ and onto the concrete island. Then him and Rico waddled off to go find Skipper.

Kowalski then sighed. He then moved over to his cabinet and found three syringes. They were at least big enough to carry Orca Blood. He then moved over to his table and placed the syringes down. He then sighed again.

"Ugh, Skipper's gonna hate me for this, but it's for his own good", Kowalski said to himself.

He then pulled out the jar of Orca Blood, given to him by Thomas, and placed it on the table. He opened it and _WHOOF!_ The smell of orca was in the air. Kowalski felt himself shiver a bit.

"Whoa, that's some smell!" Kowalski said.

He then grabbed one syringe and dipped the tip of it into the Orca Blood and began extracting some of it slowly.

"Easy, easy, easy", Kowalski said as he extracted the blood. And then, the syringe was full of blood. He placed that syringe down and started with the next one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Private and Rico were busy looking for Skipper. They had looked for him everywhere! The first place they had gone to was Marlene's Habitat, since he had left them that morning after confessing that he was a Were-Penguin. He had gone there, but wasn't there when they came. Well, he couldn't be there all day.

They searched in all kinds of places around the Zoo; they looked under benches, looked in bushes, checked the inside of trash cans and even in other animal's Habitats, but he wasn't anywhere! Where could he have been?

Private and Rico had searched all around the Zoo. They were at the Zoo entrance after a hard days work. And it was already sunset. They sighed.

"Oh, I can't find Skipper anywhere", began Private.

"Nah-ah", Rico shook his head in agreement.

They then heard some voices coming from a nearby Habitat. It was the Lemur Habitat.

"Okay, now bring that one over a bit", ordered King Julien, who was sitting lazily in a lawn chair, drinking a smoothie. "I can't wait until this Halloween party starts; everyone's gonna be here!"

Maurice and Mort, who were busy carrying some party supplies for the Halloween party, looked at King Julien.

"Maurice, what time will the party be starting at again?" King Julien asked.

"In about half an hour", replied Maurice.

Private and Rico then looked up at the Zoo clock and noticed that the time was at least around 8; 30! Time was running out! And the sun was setting really fast!

"Rico, we've got to find Skipper!" Private shrieked.

"Bud ha!" Rico tried to speak. Well, it was quite hard for him to speak.

"I don't know", replied Private. "Just where could he be?!"

Suddenly, they heard some mumbling from outside the Zoo. They turned around to the gates and noticed something black and white making it's way towards the Zoo.

They then climbed up atop the Zoo entrance to get a better view. They looked outside and noticed that it was Skipper!

They then hopped over the Zoo and began making their way towards Skipper. He was once again, holding a load of fish and he was humming a tune. Skipper then noticed Private and Rico rushing up towards him.

"Oh, hello, boys!" Skipper greeted. And then _THUD! _Private and Rico ran into Skipper! And then all the fish that Skipper was carrying flew into the air!

"Oh, Skipper, thank heaven's we found you!" Private shouted.

"Ah-hah!" Rico shouted.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Skipper shouted.

And then all the fish came flying down!

"We're so glad we found you, Skipper!" said Private.

"Can someone get these maniacs off of me?!" Skipper shouted a bit annoyed, but also a bit aggressively.

He then got up and looked around.

"Skipper, we, uh, have to ask you something!" said Private.

"Ah-hah!" Rico agreed.

"Ask me something?" asked Skipper.

"Yeah, well, where have you been all day?" asked Private.

"Well, I went to Marlene's, and then I went into town...", explained Skipper.

"Yeah, well, we, uh, how would you like to go to King Julien's party?" Private asked.

"Me, go to King Julien's Party?" replied Skipper. "No way!"

"But, Skipper, we have a surprise for you there!" Private lied, hoping the plan would work.

"A surprise?" asked Skipper.

"Come on, Skipper, at least just once, and then you'll never have to go to another one of King Julien's parties", Private said, trying to convince him to go.

"Well, will there be fish?" asked Skipper.

"Yeah!" Private and Rico lied.

"Well then, if he has a surprise for me and there's fish, then...", Skipper thought over and over.

He then looked back at Private and Rico, who had puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll go", Skipper sighed. "Just so you two won't end up crying"

Private and Rico then looked at each other happily. The plan had worked!

"Alright, we need you to get ready", said Private as the trio walked into the Zoo.

_Whoa, looks like their plan worked! Well, that's it for today, ladies and gentlemen. Next time on "Curse Of The Were-Penguin"... hang on, I don't want to give spoilers away XD, so you'll have to wait! Please Read and Review. No Flames!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright, Slinkgirl95 brings you Chapter Nine of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time, the Penguins formed a plan to save Skipper from his Were-Penguin-ness lol. Anyways, let's hope that the Penguins' plan continues to work! Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**GETTIN' READY FOR THE PARTY**

Back in the HQ, Kowalski was sitting at his table with a bored expression on his face. He had finished extracting the Orca Blood, given to him by Thomas, into three syringes, about an hour ago. And King Julien's Halloween party was starting in half an hour.

_Oh, where could they be?_ he thought to himself as he stared at the three syringes containing Orca Blood.

Suddenly, he heard something. He turned around and turned his attention towards the fish bowl entrance.

_Easy, Kowalski, it's just a guest_, he thought over in his head.

Suddenly, Skipper, Private and Rico came through the fish bowl entrance!

"Oh, it's just you guys", Kowalski sighed with relief. "Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for you for about an hour!"

"Sorry, Kowalski", replied Private. "We couldn't find Skipper for about an hour"

"Oh, well, doesn't matter", said Kowalski as he put a flipper on his hip and looked at the ground for a bit.

"Okay, we need Skipper to get ready for the party!" said Private, trying to hide the truth about going to the party to get Skipper to transform away.

"Oh, yeah!" said Kowalski as he looked up.

"Okay, I'm only going so that these sassy-cats won't complain about it!" said Skipper, having no idea that they were only using the party as a way to get him to transform and so that they could cure his Were-Penguin-ness.

"And besides, you need to get off from training and work for a while, Skipper!" Private said. "Now why don't I make you a nice cuppa coffee before we go to the party?!"

"What?! No, I ain't drinking coffee!" Skipper snarled.

"Sorry, Skipper", said Private.

"Well, we all do need to get ready I think!" said Kowalski.

Rico nodded his head in agreement.

"And besides, It's Halloween tonight, Skipper!" said Private.

Skipper then gasped. He had almost forgotten that tonight was Halloween!

"Oh, how could I have forgotten!" Skipper said as he slapped his forehead.

"Doesn't matter", said Kowalski.

Skipper then got up and moved over to Rico.

"Rico, we need to look good tonight for this..., uh..., party, so, hit us with black bow ties!" Skipper ordered.

Rico then spat out four black bow ties, one for each of the Penguins. Skipper grabbed the bow ties and placed one on the front of Rico's neck. He then moved over to Private and Kowalski and placed a bow tie on each of them and then he placed the last one on the front of his neck.

"Alright, Rico, need a check!" Skipper ordered again.

Rico then spat out a mirror. Skipper grabbed the mirror and looked at himself in it.

"I look good", he said.

Private and Kowalski just looked at each other.

Rico then grabbed the mirror off Skipper and held it up to his face. He then licked his flipper and used that flipper to pull his Mohawk backwards, so that it would sit down.

"Nice of you to do that, Rico", said Skipper.

Rico just smiled. Skipper then turned to Kowalski and Private.

"Well, how are you ladies gonna look for the party?" Skipper questioned.

Private looked away while Kowalski pulled out a bottle of spray and sprayed the inside of his mouth.

"Good", Skipper could just say. "So when does the party start?"

"Well, it should be starting...", Kowalski then pulled out his trusty abacus and began calculating with it. "...In about ten minutes, so we should be going"

"And I hope this party isn't lame!" said Skipper.

Then the Penguins began making their way over to the fish bowl entrance. Kowalski, before he could go, rushed back over to his table, grabbed the three syringes and put them behind his back.

"Come on, Kowalski, you coming?!" Skipper said from above the HQ down through the fish bowl entrance.

"Coming!" replied Kowalski as he rushed over to the fish bowl entrance and onto the concrete island.

He then noticed that the other Penguins were already outside of the Habitat and making their way over to the Lemur Habitat! He rushed out and caught up with Private and Rico, who were behind Skipper.

"Do you think it'll work?" Private whispered.

"What? The cure?" Kowalski whispered back.

Private nodded his head.

"Yep, I definitely think it'll work", whispered Kowalski.

Then Kowalski, Private and Rico began exchanging high-fives, hoping that their plan would continue to work. However, if their plan was to fail, they would have to live with Skipper, living with the curse in him, until the end to their lives. They just hoped that their plan would work.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Lemur Habitat, Maurice and Mort were getting the party ready. They had placed out a few tables with snacks and drinks, there were spooky masks up around the Habitat and torches were lit up.

"Ugh, this is such difficult work", Maurice sighed as he placed a banner up.

"Yeah!" Mort shouted with agreement.

Suddenly, something was creeping up from a bush in the Habitat. It moved closer to Maurice, breathing harshly. And then Maurice turned around and _AHHHHHHHH!_ What was it?!

"Got ya!" it was King Julien, wearing a Were-Wolf mask. "I get ya all the time with this baby!"

"Julien, when will you knock off with that old mask?!" Maurice said annoyed already. "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"It's just that... I love scaring you with this!" King Julien said with the mask off. "Boy, I sure do know how to scare _you_!"

Maurice just rolled his eyes. And then Mort ran up to King Julien and then grabbed his feet like usual!

"FEET!" he shouted with happiness.

"And I certainly do not want anyone touching the Kingly feet!" King Julien shouted as he tried to shove Mort off, who seem to be super-glued to his feet!

"Oh, geez", Maurice rolled his eyes.

_Well, that's all for today, folks! The Penguins' plan seems to be working! But will it last? I hope so. Please Read and Review. No Flames!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's Chapter Ten, people. This is Slinkgirl95, bringing the new chapter for "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time, the Penguins were getting ready for King Julien's Halloween party. And now hopefully their plan works! Hope you all like this chapter! Chapter contains some Skilene and some King JulienxMarlene. Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**DANCING AND TRANSFORMING**

King Julien's Halloween Party had now officially started. It had at least started about ten minutes ago. Most of the Zoo animals were there; The Chimpanzees, Mason and Phil, were busy drinking away at some smoothies, Baba and Bing the Gorillas were playing a game of cards, Burt the Elephant was there, eating peanuts while most of the other Zoo animals were there, chatting away to each other or just enjoying the party. The Penguins were there as well, waiting for their plan to fall into action to save Skipper.

"Nice party that King Julien's holding", Kowalski mentioned.

"I'll have to agree with ya!" Private chirped with his British accent.

"Ah-hah!" Rico nodded his head.

There was nothing from Skipper, who was too busy eating away at a bowl of sardines placed out for the Penguins.

"Yeah, I believe this is a good party", Kowalski chuckled.

He then turned to Skipper, who was squashing mouthfuls of sardines down his beak.

"What do you think, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper turned to Kowalski with a mouthful of sardines!

"Whacha say?" he asked through all the sardines in his beak.

"What do you think of the party?" Kowalski asked again.

Skipper swallowed all the sardines in his beak.

"Well, it's alright", he said.

He then went back to eating the sardines. Boy, he sure was hungry! The Penguins just watched him eat as if he was a kid from a poor country, who had starved for weeks and now had food.

Suddenly, King Julien walked up with a smoothie and took a sip from it.

"Hello, ugly Penguins!" he greeted happily. "Enjoying your time here?"

"Yep!" said Private.

"Certainly!" Kowalski agreed with.

Rico nodded his head in agreement.

Skipper just continued eating away at the sardines without even noticing King Julien.

"What's with him?" King Julien said with a hand over his mouth in a whispering away to the Penguins and pointed a finger at Skipper.

"Oh, you don't need to worry", replied Kowalski.

But then Kowalski gulped at the sight of Skipper. He then turned to the sky. It was night, but the full moon hadn't rose yet. It was quite cloudy that night. He gulped again.

_Oh, How much longer will it take for the full moon to rise?_ he thought to himself as he continued to watch the sky as clouds passed by.

Suddenly, Marlene came up to the Penguins and King Julien.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted. "How ya guys going?"

"We're having a great time!" shouted Private happily.

"Ah-hah!" Rico shouted while nodding his head.

Kowalski turned around and uttered "Yeah, it's definitely fine!"

"Oh, how nice of you to come to my Kingly party!" King Julien said happily.

"Well, it certainly is a good party you've thrown!" replied Marlene.

"Why, thank you", replied King Julien as he found himself blushing. After all, he did have feelings for Marlene.

Marlene then turned to Skipper, who was still eating away at the sardines without even noticing Marlene right there.

"Hey, Skipper, what do you think of King Julien's party?" she asked.

Skipper continued eating away.

"Skipper!" Marlene shouted, already annoyed.

Skipper finally heard Marlene's voice and turned around, ready for action!

"Oh, Marlene, it's just you", Skipper chuckled. "What were you saying?"

"I said "What do you think of King Julien's party?"" Marlene repeated.

"Well, uh, it's alright", replied Skipper. "And now if you don't mind, I am completely hungry!"

He then turned back to the bowl of sardines, but there were no more sardines left! Skipper then felt himself growling. The Penguins, Marlene and King Julien just stared at Skipper. Skipper then turned to King Julien.

"Uh, are there anymore sardines?" he asked, feeling like he needed to eat more!

"Plenty more!" replied King Julien. "Maurice!"

Maurice then came running up to him. "Yes, King Julien"

"Bring more fish for the ugly Penguin!", ordered King Julien.

Maurice then moved over to the table and grabbed the fish bowl and went to get some more sardines. Marlene turned to Skipper.

"Hey, Skipper, while you are waiting for your, uh, bowl of fish, how about we share a dance together?" Marlene bursted out.

King Julien and the Penguins gasped. What did she say?

"A dance?" replied Skipper. "Because it's a party tonight?" he guessed.

"Yeah, well...", Marlene tried to continue until King Julien butted in.

"Why would you want to dance with the ugly Penguin?" asked King Julien. "Why not dance with the royal me?"

Skipper smirked at King Julien.

"Well, if the dame wants to dance with me, then let it be", Skipper said.

He turned to Marlene again. He waddled up to her and _SWING!_ He swung her down so that her head almost touched the ground.

"So, you really wanna dance with me?" asked Skipper with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, I guess...", replied Marlene. She didn't actually even know why she wanted to dance with Skipper in the first place!

Skipper then spun her up and they began dancing away! First, they did the waltz and then the salsa and then the tango. Some of the Zoo animals were watching the two dance together. King Julien watched on. Suddenly, Maurice came back with a bowl of sardines.

"Uh, is Skipper dancing with Marlene?" asked Maurice.

"Yes, with someone I like...", replied King Julien.

Even the Penguins were watching!

"He's gotten a bit better at dancing", said Private with his British accent.

Rico nodded his head in agreement.

Skipper spun Marlene upwards a few times around and then swung her down to the ground again. He did a sort of bow to the watching crowd. The animals around cheered.

"Excellent, Skipper!" said Private.

"That was... pretty cool", said Marlene.

"Yeah", replied Skipper. "Never known why we've never really done it before.

Skipper then looked up from Marlene, but then... he gasped. He had his eyes locked on something. Kowalski knew what it could have been. He turned around and noticed that the full moon had finally revealed itself! A cloud was just moving pass the full moon. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck in the sky.

"Guys, the full moon is out, so we need to get prepared", Kowalski whispered to Private and Rico.

Private and Rico looked at Kowalski and nodded.

Suddenly, another lightning bolt struck in the sky. Skipper then felt his heartbeat increasing and it felt more and more difficult for him to breathe. He suddenly dropped Marlene as he began to feel weak.

"Ouch! Hey! Not cool!" said Marlene.

However, as soon as she looked up at Skipper, she gasped.

"Skipper, are you okay?" she asked.

Suddenly, Skipper's sapphire-blue eyes became ruby-red again with no pupils. His feathers fluffed out, his beak and webbed-feet became sharper, his flippers became actual birds wings that looked like 'claws' and he grew a pair of yellow penguin eye brows. The animals around gasped at what Skipper was becoming! Marlene began backing away from Skipper, shaking with fear.

"S-Skipper, th-this isn't f-funny", Marlene said as she continued backing away up towards the Penguins.

Suddenly, Mort came up.

"What's going on?!" squeaked Mort.

Suddenly, he felt something breathe on top of him. He looked up and his eyes went five-times bigger! What was breathing on him was Were-Penguin Skipper! Were-Penguin Skipper then looked up and let out a Were-Wolf-like howl. And then, all the Zoo animals ran off back to their Habitats!

Mort then ran up to King Julien and grabbed hold of the 'royal feet'.

"Mort, do not touch the royal feet!" shouted King Julien. He hated it when animals would touch his feet.

Mort then let go. So now, it was only Kowalski, Private, Rico, Marlene, King Julien, Maurice and Mort at the party.

_Oh, no. Looks like Skipper's become a Were-Penguin again! Will the Penguins plan to save him work? All these answers will be revealed in the next chapter of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Please Read and Review. No Flames!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ready for the next chapter, people? Well, here it is! Slinkgirl95 brings you Chapter Eleven of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time, Skipper became a Were-Penguin at King Julien's Halloween party! So let's hope that the Penguins' plan to cure their leader will work! Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while; I've been real busy lately, especially with school, and I've had a little writer's block with this and I've been trying to make this chapter all action-packed sorta lol. Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**WERE-PENGUIN SKIPPER'S ATTACK**

"Uh, mind explaining what just happened to your leader?" asked Maurice confused as he looked at Were-Penguin Skipper.

Were-Penguin Skipper then snarled as he picked up a nearby table and threw it straight towards where the animals were standing!

"No time to explain!" shouted Kowalski. "Everyone, get out of the way!"

And then, everyone got out of the way, got down, ducked... and then... _CRASH! CLAMP!_ The table had crashed into a table that was behind them!

"Okay, now do you mind explaining?" asked Maurice again.

But then, they heard howling. They all got up and saw Were-Penguin Skipper howling at the full moon as a lightning bolt struck in the sky with a loud clap of thunder!

"There's something different about that one", said King Julien.

Were-Penguin Skipper then stopped howling and looked back down at the frightened animals with his flashing ruby-red eyes.

_What happened to you? _Marlene thought to herself.

Were-Penguin Skipper then took a step forward as he breathed harshly with drool coming down the sides. The animals backed away in fear, until the Penguins leapt in and stood in front of the frightened animals in their military stances!

"Alright! You leave us no choice, Skipper!" began Kowalski.

He then pulled out what looked like a syringe with blood inside. It was a syringe with Orca Blood inside. With the full moon out, it's light shone down onto the syringe.

"Uh, what's he gonna do?" King Julien muttered.

"Classified", replied Private, who heard what King Julien said.

Were-Penguin Skipper snarled and retracted his claw-like wings as he looked at the Penguins. And then... he began charging towards them, with his claw-like wings spread out! Kowalski held the syringe up high, but then _CRASH!_ Were-Penguin Skipper had crashed into him and the both crashed into a brick wall (with Kowalski in the wall and Were-Penguin Skipper lying on the ground) and the syringe containing Orca Blood flew up into the air and smashed on the ground! All the Orca Blood splattered everywhere!

"Well that's one syringe of Orca Blood gone!" shouted Private before him and Rico rushed over to Kowalski.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, _Marlene told herself in her thoughts. _How could Skipper have become this- this thing!_

She just couldn't believe the fact that Skipper was a Were-Penguin! And then, Private and Rico had reached Kowalski.

"You alright, Kowalski?" said Private in a worried voice.

"Just ding-dong ditched in the head!" replied Kowalski randomly.

"Huh?" Rico muttered.

Kowalski then got out of what looked like a giant cracked hole and began waddling around aimlessly.

"Kowalski, you okay?" asked Private, confused at what Kowalski had just said.

"The grass in green, but the potatoes are chasing me!" Kowalski randomly said again, until he fell over and hit his face hard on the ground!

Kowalski would normally do this kind of thing after an injury and then he would speak random gibberish.

"Oh, no! Kowalski's out!" shouted Private.

Suddenly, they heard a snarling sound coming from the ground. It was Were-Penguin Skipper, lifting himself off the ground. He then stared at the Penguins. Private and Rico then turned around to face Were-Penguin Skipper.

"You put Kowalski off!" shouted Private.

"Yeah!" shouted Rico.

Rico then looked into Were-Penguin Skipper's ruby-red eyes as Were-Penguin Skipper looked into Rico's cyan eyes as the light of the full moon shone down and the both began retracting their flippers, like it was a draw in the Western Days. Private gulped at the sight and slowly moved away and waddled over to Kowalski and tried to shove him awake, but failed. And then... Rioc and Were-Penguin Skipper charged up and began wrestling with each other!

Private looked up from Kowalski to Rico and Were-Penguin Skipper, who were busy wrestling with each other! Suddenly, Marlene and the Lemurs came up to Private.

"Okay, can you explain-" Maurice tried to say for the third time until...

"What the heck's going on with Skipper!" shouted Marlene.

"That's not Skipper right now", answered Private. "That's Were-Penguin Skipper"

And then, a lightning bolt struck in the sky behind him.

"So he's like a Were-Lemur?" asked King Julien suddenly.

"A Were-Who?" asked Marlene.

And then..._ THUD! _Were-Penguin Skipper threw Rico onto the ground. Were-Penguin Skipper then turned to Marlene and the Lemurs, who were shivering in fear.

"King Julien, Mort scared!" squeaked Mort as he held onto King Julien's royal feet.

"Mort, no touching the royal feet!" shouted King Julien as he tried to kick Mort off.

Were-Penguin Skipper then took a step forward towards Marlene and the Lemurs as they gasped. But then, he turned around when he heard something behind him. It was Kowalski, who had regained consciousness, was getting off the ground.

"Kowalski!" chirped Private happily as he looked up at Kowalski.

Rico then got off the ground as well.

"Yay!" he simply shouted.

"Alright, Skipper!" said Kowalski as he waddled a bit to the sides. "You earned it!"

He then began charging towards Were-Penguin Skipper with another syringe with Orca Blood inside up high. He then jumped up high, but then Were-Penguin Skipper leapt out of the way and Kowalski landed on his head! The syringe however was still safe.

"Oh, dear!" began Private.

Kowalski, still on his head, fell over with a _THUD!_

Were-Penguin Skipper then turned his attention back to Kowalski, waddled up slowly as he breathed. He then raised a clawed wing and was ready for the attack Kowalski was about to receive! But then, something made him stop.

"Skipper! What is wrong with you?!" Marlene suddenly shouted.

At that moment, Were-Penguin Skipper had stopped his attack and had slightly turned around to face Marlene, who was standing front of the frightened Lemurs.

Kowalski, who was sitting up, watched.

"Skipper, I know it's you on the inside... listen... you don't really have to do this... you're not a horrible creature... I, I, I just can't accept that!" Marlene shouted.

Where was Marlene going?

"Even if Skipper's a Were-Penguin, she still believes he's there", Kowalski muttered as he rubbed his head with a slight smile.

Were-Penguin Skipper just watched on.

"Just come to your senses? It's me, Marlene! Remember?" Marlene finally finished.

Were-Penguin Skipper looked on at Marlene and began feeling a bit of sadness. His eyes drooped and his beak quivered a bit.

"...And that was beautiful", said Private, who had tears forming in her eyes.

Rico felt a bit touched.

The Lemurs had listened and were touched as well. Mort, still, however held onto King Julien's royal feet.

"Mort, let go!" said King Julien.

Were-Penguin Skipper had stopped snarling and just stood there. Was he coming to his senses?

Kowalski lifted himself off the ground, picked up the syringe that was lying next to him and sneaked up slowly and quietly behind Were-Penguin Skipper, holding the syringe up high.

_Go for it, Kowalski, _Private thought in his head.

Kowalski, who was right behind Were-Penguin Skipper, was ready to inject the Orca Blood into his body, but then _SWISH!_ And _CRASH!_ Were-Penguin Skipper had spotted Kowalski and had thrown him aside! Kowalski landed on a table as the syringe containing Orca Blood flew into the air and smashed on the ground!

Were-Penguin Skipper then turned back to the animals, who were now shivering in fear again and snarled... but once he saw Marlene, a feeling struck him. But what feeling was it? Suddenly, he leapt up, grabbed Marlene and ran off! But to where?

"HELP ME!!!" she screamed as Were-Penguin Skipper ran out of the Lemur Habitat.

_The story doesn't end yet, folks. This was my favourite chapter to write and I've been busy writing it lately. Anyways, Were-Penguin Skipper's taken Marlene off somewhere! But where? And why? These answers will be explained in the final chapter of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Please Read and Review. No Flames!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, uh... I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Chapter Twelve of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin" is up! The bad news is... it's not the final chapter for the story. I know, I said this chapter was gonna be the final, but there were so many words, I didn't wanna write so much lol. Okay, anyways, Were-Penguin Skipper ran off with Marlene somewhere! Oh, no! Now what will happen? Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**A BIT OF SEARCHING AND A BIT OF ROMANCE**

Private and Rico waddled as fast as they could up to Kowalski and helped him up off the table he had crashed into.

"Are you okay?" asked Private.

"Not quite I suggest" replied Kowalski as he rubbed his head a bit.

"This has got to be the worst Halloween ever!" complained King Julien. Mort then began hugging King Julien's royal feet again. "Mort, no touching the royal feet!"

"Kowalski, Skipper's gone! And he took Marlene with him!" Private suddenly shouted.

"Skipper? Gone? And he took Marlene? Oh, no!" replied Kowalski. "But where...?"

"Don't know", replied Private. "He just leapt out of the habitat with Marlene and went off somewhere!" replied Private.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Kowalski.

"Who knows what Skipper could be doing to Marlene", said Private.

Suddenly, Rico hopped into the scene and began choking the air with his flippers and made choking sound effects as he did. Next, he changed positions so that he was standing where he had 'choked' the air and began holding his throat as if someone was choking him. Then, he changed positions again and held the air and 'let' go off the air as if he had been choking someone. He then changed positions again and fell to the ground with dying sound effects and let his tongue stick out.

"Yeah, like that!" shouted Private as he pointed a flipper at Rico.

"Yay! Mort like impersonation!" began Mort as he clapped his hands.

The Penguins, King Julien and Maurice turned to Mort with looks on their faces. Mort slowly stopped clapping.

Private then turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski! What do we do?!"

"Well, I only have one more syringe of Orca Blood... and if we don't get this Orca Blood into Skipper, it's all over", replied Kowalski as he looked at the ground.

"All over? What do you mean?" asked Private.

Rico got up and wondered the same thing.

"If we don't get the Orca Blood into Skipper before the end of tonight, then he will live the life of a Were-Penguin... forever", replied Kowalski as he continued looking at the ground, now with a sad expression.

"Forever?!" gasped Private.

Rico tried saying the same thing, but couldn't quite make it out.

Private, however waddled up to Kowalski with a slight smile. "Wait; who says that Skipper's some hideous creature of the night?"

"Uah?" said Rico confused.

"It's really Skipper on the inside; he's just some creature who needs our help!" said Private. "We can't give up yet! What would Skipper do if one of us was a Were-Penguin? What did Manfredi and Johnson do when we had to take down a mutated clone of Rico? They fought and never gave up! Come on; we're an elite force for pete sake!"

Kowalski looked up from the ground with a slight smile. "You're right! We can't give up yet, there's still hope!"

Rico waddled up to the two with a smile.

"Alright! We're gonna get that Orca Blood into Skipper by the end of tonight and we stop at nothing!" exclaimed Kowalski.

Then they all put their flippers together and threw them into the air.

Kowalski then turned to the Lemurs. "We'll need some assistance from you fellows"

* * *

Meanwhile, Were-Penguin Skipper still had Marlene (with her over his shoulder). He breathed harshly as he was waddling somewhere.

"Let me go! Let me go!" shouted Marlene as she thumped his back with her fists.

However, Were-Penguin Skipper didn't seem to notice this; he was too busy waddling somewhere. Suddenly, he came to the zoo entrance, where the clock tower was located. He began climbing up the side.

Once on top, Were-Penguin Skipper placed Marlene down and took a step back. He put his clawed-like wings together and sighed.

"What do you want?" Marlene shivered. She wasn't sure what Skipper was up to. "Why did you bring me up here?"

Were-Penguin Skipper then came a little closer to Marlene.

"No, please, don't come any closer!" said Marlene as she began backing away with her paws and feet.

However, Were-Penguin Skipper waddled after her. He began breathing, but not harshly, but lightly.

"What do you want? Was it something I said?" Marlene said again, but then she felt herself bump onto the side of the clock tower.

Were-Penguin Skipper then looked into Marlene's eyes with his ruby-red eyes.

"What are you looking at with those beastly eyes!" shouted Marlene.

Were-Penguin Skipper continued looking into Marlene's eyes. Suddenly, he leaned his face in close so that his sharp beak touched Marlene's muzzle. He then put on a slight smile and his eyes drooped.

"Okay, this is a little weird", Marlene said under her breath.

Suddenly, Were-Penguin Skipper began rubbing his feathery cheek against Marlene's furry cheek and made a purring-like sound as he did. He then began stroking a clawed-like flipper down the side of her head. He then wrapped both flippers around Marlene and pulled her in. Marlene began blushing. She could feel Were-Penguin Skipper's heartbeat throbbing against her. It was beating quite fast. Marlene continued to blush.

However, she looked up into Were-Penguin Skipper's ruby-red eyes and smiled. "I knew you could come back to your senses, but... have you fallen in love with me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Penguins, followed by the Lemurs, were searching all around the zoo for Were-Penguin Skipper and Marlene.

The Lemurs scanned the areas in high trees with a pair of binoculars (but had to share) but were fighting over them while the Penguins each had their own pair of binoculars, were scanning the grounds. However, they had not yet found them.

The Penguins all huddled up.

"No sign of 'em anywhere!" said Private with his British accent.

"Nah-ah!" agreed Rico.

"Ah, we're never gonna find them!" said Kowalski.

Meanwhile, in the trees, the Lemurs continued fighting over the pair of binoculars.

"I say I should use the 'magical glasses', as I am the royal king of the zoo!" exclaimed King Julien.

"I say I use them, as you always hog things!" protested Maurice.

"Mort use them!" squeaked Mort as he held onto King Julien's feet.

The Lemurs continued to fight over the binoculars. The Penguins just shook their heads at the site.

_Note to self, never bring the Lemurs on missions like this, _Kowalski thought in his head.

Suddenly, the binoculars slipped, bumped onto Mort's head and then and then went flying into the air! King Julien then jumped onto Maurice's head. "Ow!" he shouted. King Julien then pushed himself off of Maurice's head and leapt into the air and caught the binoculars! "That's right! I got them 'cause I'm so..." but then he looked down and noticed that he was floating in mid air! Suddenly, he began falling and landed flat on his face! He then sat up with the binoculars in one hand and looked up at Maurice and Mort.

"Shame on you two!" said King Julien. "Like I said, I'm the royal king, so I should use the 'magical glasses'"

"We're wasting our time", Kowalski sighed. "Come on, boys, we'll find them ourselves"

The Penguins then began waddling away.

King Julien then looked through the binoculars and then... "I found them! I found them!" he shouted. Then he said under his breath, "I think"

Suddenly, the Penguins stopped and all turned around to King Julien. "Really?! You did?!" gasped Kowalski.

He then rushed up to King Julien and grabbed the binoculars off him. "Where are they?!" he shouted.

King Julien then pointed a finger at the zoo's clock tower. Kowalski then placed the binoculars to his eyes and scanned around until... he spotted two objects moving on top of the clock tower! It really was them!

"Boys, we've found them! We've found them!" began Kowalski.

But then he heard King Julien cough behind him. He turned around and noticed a look on King Julien's face.

"Oh, I mean; you found them", chuckled Kowalski.

Maurice and Mort came down the tree and rushed up to them.

"You guys found them?!" gasped Maurice. "But how are we gonna get up there and save them?"

Kowalski then placed a flipper under his beak and thought. He then turned his head in different directions and spotted the Zoo-Venir shop (which was now fixed up) and an idea popped into his head.

_Well, that's all for today, people. Once again, I'm very sorry that this wasn't the final chapter. Anyways, an idea has popped into Kowalski head. How will they save Were-Penguin Skipper and Marlene. Will Kowalski's idea work? All these answers will be in hopefully the last chapter to "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Please Read and Review. No Flames! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Final chapter, people! This is Slinkgirl95 with the final chapter of "Curse Of The Were-Penguin". Last time, the penguins and lemurs went searching for Were-Penguin-Skipper and Marlene, who are on top of the zoo clock tower. Will they be able to lift the curse or will Skipper remain a Were-Penguin forever? Okay, let's not give out any spoilers here lol. Chapter will have a clear King-Kong Climax here! Chapter contains some slight Skilene, but Were-Penguin style! On with the final chapter! Please Read and Review. No Flames!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**ROMANCE AND HORROR**

Back at the zoo clock tower, Were-Penguin Skipper had Marlene in his clawed-like wings, smiling at her.

Next thing, _SWISH!_ Were-Penguin Skipper dipped Marlene down with his powerful clawed-like wings and smiled as his eyelids drooped over his ruby-red eyes. Marlene began to blush.

_Why is Skipper doing this...? Is he trying to protect me from the others?_ Marlene thought in her head as she starred into Were-Penguin Skipper's red eyes. And then... it hit her. _Oh, no... Skipper in Were-Penguin form has fallen in love with me? But why now...?_

"Uh, Skipper, may I ask you something", said Marlene as she looked into Were-Penguin Skipper's ruby-red eyes. Were-Penguin Skipper looked into Marlene's eyes and nodded his head. Marlene gulped before she said, "What kind of horrible creature did this to you to make you this way?" Were-Penguin Skipper shook his head, not knowing or remembering that he had been bitten by a Were-Penguin. "...and are you trying to protect me from the others?" asked Marlene. Were-Penguin Skipper nodded his head. "Well then, I'll protect you!"

Were-Penguin Skipper smiled and then he brought Marlene a little closer. Marlene blushed again.

"Skipper, you don't want to go back to your normal self, do you?" asked Marlene.

Were-Penguin shook his head.

"But the others are trying to help you!" said Marlene. "But, if they cure you, then you'll go back to your normal self and... there'll probably never be a time when you're in love like this!"

Were-Penguin Skipper then frowned.

"But don't worry, I'll be there for you!" Marlene said as she tried to cheer Were-Penguin Skipper up.

Suddenly, he swung Marlene down again. The two animals looked into each other's eyes. Were-Penguin Skipper then smiled as his eyes closed. He puckered as he brought Marlene a little closer to him._ Oh, no... this just can't happen this way... I mean, he's in Were-Penguin form... it can't happen! _But then her thoughts were cut off when Were-Penguin Skipper's beak met Marlene's lips and a kiss was formed! Marlene's eyes then drooped as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Were-Penguin Skipper's waist. They kissed deeper. Marlene was so lost and forgot that she didn't want this. The full moon then shone over the two animals and everything just seemed right. But how right?

Suddenly, the sound of an airplane came in the sky. Were-Penguin Skipper then broke the kiss as he turned his head around. He scanned the area with his eyes and then suddenly, _ROAR! _an airplane came flying right over his head! And then a second came by! And a third!

Marlene let go of Were-Penguin Skipper and looked up in the sky. She then noticed that the penguins (along with the lemurs) were flying toy airplanes (Kowalski shared with King Julien, Rico shared with Maurice and Private shared with Mort).

"Don't worry, Marlene!" shouted Kowalski. "We've got this one!"

Were-Penguin Skipper looked up at the penguins, who were now circling around in the air.

"Alright, boys!" Kowalski shouted out. "Time to put our plan into action!"

_Plan? _thought Marlene. _Oh, no!_

The penguins then zoomed down in their airplanes and flew past Marlene and Were-Penguin Skipper and then came back around. Were-Penguin Skipper then looked at them and then at Marlene. He then growled and charged up to Marlene!

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as Were-Penguin Skipper grabbed hold of her in one of his clawed-like wings and ran! He ran up to the giant bell on the zoo clock tower and climbed the side.

The penguins then circled above the bell as Were-Penguin Skipper suddenly growled as he held onto Marlene, who was now kicking and screaming for help!

King Julien then looked down and shrieked. "What is he doing with the one I love?!" Kowalski turned to him with a weird look. "What?" Kowalski then turned away from him. "I've got to save her!" said King Julien as he placed a foot on the side of the airplane and tried climbing out, but then slipped and fell flat on his face on the zoo clock tower below!

Kowalski looked out of the plane and down at the fallen lemur. "You okay?!"

King Julien, who was flat against the concrete, put up a thumbs up. He then lifted himself off the ground and made his way over to the giant bell.

Private and Rico flew in and did a few spins towards Were-Penguin Skipper (with Marlene over his shoulder). Were-Penguin Skipper slipped a bit as he still clinged onto the bell. Marlene screamed more. Private came towards him and then Were-Penguin Skipper managed to grab hold of his airplane! "Ahhh!" gasped Private. "Mort don't wanna die!" screamed Mort from the back. Were-Penguin Skipper then threw the airplane across! Private and Mort fell out, but were saved by the top of Rico's airplane

Suddenly, _CRASH!!!_ Private's airplane crashed on the ground with an explosion! _BOOM!!!_

Rico then landed his airplane quickly on the zoo clock tower so Private and Mort (and even Maurice) could get off. Rico then flew back into the air. Kowalski followed behind.

_Everyone ruin my party,_ thought King Julien as he marched over to the bell. _And now Skipper's taken the one I love! Well, I'll show him!_

Rico then flew towards Were-Penguin Skipper, who managed to grab hold of the airplane and tossed it aside! Rico began falling as he then spat out a grappling hook and shot it at the side of the zoo clock tower and then did a 90-degree spin and landed on the zoo clock tower!

_Oh, no, _thought Kowalski._ Private and Rico are down and, well, I guess it's up to me... _He then flew around Were-Penguin Skipper and began circling him. He then noticed King Julien right behind Were-Penguin Skipper! "King Julien! Get away from him!" Kowalski shouted.

King Julien then poked the back of Were-Penguin Skipper twice. Were-Penguin Skipper then turned around to face King Julien with an angry look on his face.

"You keep your flippers off my girl!" shouted King Julien.

"Huh?" said Marlene.

Were-Penguin Skipper then growled, making King Julien back up a bit. Were-Penguin Skipper then came a little closer to King Julien until his sharp foot touched King Julien's feet. Oh, no...

"Ahhh! You just stepped on the royal feet!" screamed King Julien. He then began to flinch and growl. "No one touches the royal feet!" He then began waving his arms at Were-Penguin Skipper, who backed away.

_Perfect, he's distracted! _thought Kowalski. He then flew his airplane towards Were-Penguin Skipper and then jumped out of the airplane as it then began spinning out of control to the ground and then hit the ground with a _CRASH!!!_ Kowalski then did a flip in the air before he landed on the bell. He then quietly pulled out his syringe of Orca Blood and then began sneaking behind Were-Penguin Skipper.

Were-Penguin Skipper then pushed King Julien and then spun around to see Kowalski. "Uh, oh", said Kowalski. Were-Penguin Skipper then tossed Marlene aside, who then bumped into King Julien. "So, you didn't hear what I said, right", said King Julien. Marlene shook her head.

Were-Penguin Skipper then extracted his clawed-like wings and charged towards Kowalski! He swished a clawed wing out and tried getting Kowalski. Kowalski backed up a bit and then held the syringe up, but too late; they both slipped off the bell and began falling! Kowalski then lost his grip on the syringe as he landed on the zoo clock tower below. He groaned from the impact. He then got up and noticed the syringe still falling. It did a few spins in the air before it smashed against the concrete! The blood spilt everywhere with a horrible smell. Oh, no!

"Nooooo!" shouted Kowalski as he held his flipper out. "Curse you!" he then lowered his head.

Suddenly, Were-Penguin Skipper fell right in the spot where the syringe had fallen. He groaned from the impact.

_It's all over, _was all Kowalski could think.

However, he then looked up as he heard Were-Penguin Skipper began squawking. Private, Rico, Maurice, Mort, Marlene and King Julien all looked over at Were-Penguin Skipper as the Orca Blood had become a foggy form and was surrounding him! It smelt awfully bad as it wrapped around Were-Penguin Skipper, who was beginning to change; his clawed-like wings began returning to his normal small flippers, his beak and feet became less-sharp, his yellow eyebrows vanished and his eyes became sapphire-blue again. He then stopped squawking as his eyes then closed. He then let out a last breath.

The group of animals then gathered around Skipper, who looked lifeless. The light of the full moon then shone over the lifeless penguin.

"Well, at least the beast has gone", said Kowalski.

"And so has Skipper...", said Private sadly as a tear formed in his eye.

"Gone", said Rico as a tear dripped down the side of his face.

"He's gone!" squealed Mort as he hugged King Julien's feet.

"Mort, no touching the royal feet!" shouted King Julien.

"Skipper's... gone?" said Marlene. "This can't happen. This can't happen!" she cried. She then fell to her knees and placed her body over his chest and cried into it. "He can't go! I said I'd protect him!"

The penguins then began crying and so did the lemurs.

"I'll never get another slap like his!" cried Private.

"Who'll ask me for options?!" cried Kowalski.

"Why?!" cried Rico.

King Julien then cried alongside the penguins, who gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did he have to go!?" cried Marlene. "Why did he?! WHYYYYYYYY?!"

Suddenly, Skipper's eyes twitched a bit. His eyes then slowly opened and a blurry image came in. He then blinked as he looked at his chest and saw a blurry brown object. His view then became clearer and then he saw Marlene crying over his chest.

"Marlene, why are you crying over my chest?", he slowly said.

Suddenly, Marlene looked up from his chest when she heard that voice. The penguins stopped crying when they heard that voice as well, even the lemurs stopped. They all turned their heads towards where the voice came from. Marlene also turned her head around and found Skipper looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

"What the deuce is going on?" said Skipper as he sat up.

"He's alive?" said Private.

"Did it work?" said Kowalski.

"What in the name of Cod's fin is going on?" said Skipper. He then looked at Marlene. "Marlene, what's going on?"

Suddenly, a smile began to spread across Marlene's face and then she hugged Skipper and cried more. Skipper blushed. Marlene then pulled herself away a bit. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

The penguins and the lemurs came up to Skipper.

"We thought you were a goner!" said Private.

"The Orca Blood worked!" exclaimed Kowalski.

Rico just waved his arms.

"Someone please tell me what's going on?!" said Skipper again.

"Skipper, you don't recall anything", began Kowalski.

"No, don't remember anything...", replied Skipper. "I remember being at King Julien's party... and then I can't remember anything else"

"Looks like the Orca Blood worked", said Kowalski.

"And Skipper's no longer a Were-Penguin", added Private.

"A what?" asked Skipper.

"Well, it's a long story", said Kowalski.

"Please, tell me..." said Skipper.

The animals then began telling Skipper about how he became a Were-Penguin, the penguins were given a jar of Orca Blood, they used King Julien's party as a lure, how he kidnapped Marlene and how he returned to normal. However, Marlene hadn't told him how he had fallen in love with her; she wanted to tell him later.

"Is that all true?" said Skipper. The penguins, the lemurs and Marlene all nodded their heads. "Well then, men". Skipper then got up as he waddled up to his men. "I'm sorry I never believed you in the first place... and if Kowalski had never figured out I was a Were-Penguin, I would have stayed like that forever"

The penguins then began exchanging high-fives. Marlene smiled at the sight.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to feel good if my Halloween party was ruined?!" exclaimed King Julien.

The penguins then turned to him and then looked back at each other. They then began discussing something and then turned to King Julien.

"We have a party for you", began Skipper.

* * *

At the HQ, lights were set up, a disco ball was hooked to the ceiling as it flashed its lights and King Julien's boomy box was playing loudly. The penguins, the lemurs and Marlene were there; the lemurs were dancing away, Rico danced with his doll girlfriend and Private and Kowalski danced as well. Marlene was dancing with Skipper.

"...So I kidnapped you and... fell in love with you?" asked Skipper as he blushed.

Yep. Marlene had decided to tell him.

"Yeah", replied Marlene as she began to blush.

"Well then... what did I do?" asked Skipper.

"Well, you rubbed your cheek against mine, you stroked your flipper against my head... and... you, um...", Marlene began blushing.

"I what?" Skipper asked.

"You... kiss me... on the lips", Marlene blushed real hard!

However, Skipper looked at her and his eyes drooped. He then pulled Marlene in a little. "Well then, all you had to do was tell me". He then puckered and kissed Marlene on the lips! Marlene's eyes then widened, but then drooped and enjoyed the passionate kiss. The penguins and lemurs then looked over at the two and smiled. However, Kowalski covered Private's eyes, knowing that he was too young to see this.

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal", said Kowalski.

"Ah-hah", Rico nodded his head in agreement.

Skipper and Marlene continued kissing. Skipper then wrapped a flipper around Marlene and kissed deeper. Marlene then placed a paw on the side of his head and kissed deeper as well.

Everything seemed to be normal once again.

**THE END**

_Finally! The story has ended! Well, I hope you people enjoyed this story and loved the Skilene moments I added in here. I know the story seems a little rushed at points; it's just that, I wanted this story finished lol. I also know that the story sorta got screwy in some chapters, like the writing got messed up. Well, I might rewrite this story, maybe I won't lol. Well, hope to write more stories in the future! Please Read and Review! No Flames!_


End file.
